Forbidden Love
by ensombraza-espada-0
Summary: Vin, a new pokemon trainer sets on a journey with many unexpected developments. How will deal with them? Many HumanXPokemon HumanXHuman and PokemonXPokemon pairiings.


Forbidden Love

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's trademarks

Warning: This fanfic contains PokemonXHuman sex. If you do not like this then read no further.

Chapter 1: Departure

The sun rose over the plains of Sinnoh as Vin, a new trainer and Professor Rowans apprentice, was waking up. Today was the start of his journey. He looked around his room. It was an ordinary room, a computer, clock, and a tv with a NES. He got out of bed. He was about 5 foot, short rough looking brown hair, with a well toned body. Perhaps his most noticible feature was his yellow eyes. He looked at the now bustling Sandgem Town. He got out of bed and put on a pair of black denim jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie jacket. He then walked over to a small pet bed and said "Wake up Riolu, today's the day we go on our journey" Then a small Riolu emerged from under the covers of the small pet bed. It yawned and jumped onto it's master's shoulder where it hanged as he head out the door toward the pokemon lab. As he got there Prof. Rowan greeted him as he walked in the door "Good morning Vin, I see you brought Riolu with you" "Yeah, do you still have her pokeball?" he replied. Rowan pulled out a pokeball and handed to Vin. He put on a black leather belt designed to hold pokeballs and said "Thanks for keeping Riolu captured with this pokeball so no one else could capture her" Rowan looked him and said "Your welcome and here is what else you need to start your journey" He handed Vin his new Trainer ID that verified his identity as a trainer, and a Pokedex that could determine the pokemon, and it's level, gender, areas it can be found, and strangely mating habits. He also handed him five pokeballs and a backpack filled with some camping supplies and pokemon food. He took all this, thanked Prof. Rowan, and left with his faithful Riolu on his adventure.

Later that night...

After battling some trainers and wild pokemon, Vin and Riolu set up camp. Vin fixed himself a sandwich and his Riolu some pokemon food. After they ate he set up a sleeping bag and lied down inside. Riolu then climbed inside and snuggled up next to him. They fell asleep easily and later on Vin woke up to use the bathroom. Before he went further into the woods to use the bathroom, he grabbed a hunting knife for self-protection and proceded. He found a good place and unzipped his pants. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. He grabbed his knife and preparred to defend himself. Then something jumped on him and knocked the knife out of his hand. He looked to see a Lopunny holding down. He flinched at the impending attack... but it never came. Instead the Lopunny looked at him expectingly. It moved it's face closer to his. Then it done something completely unexpected... Lopunny kissed him. He was confused, he knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. The Lopunny stopped and turned around to show Vin something. He didn't know what she was doing until he saw a wet spot on her fur. She started waving her ass back and forth in his face showing him a full view of her dripping wet cunt. He was unsure about what to do. Lopunny finally grew tired of waiting and lowered her pussy onto his face, giving him a full whiff of her scent. He loved the smell and remembered a few things about some pics he saw on the computer once and tried licking her pussy. She moaned out her name as he continued to lap at her dripping wet cunt. She was moaning loudly as he started to move his tongue faster. Lopunny screamed as she came. Vin proceeded to lap up her juices. He knew what he was doing was morally wrong, and against the law, but it felt so good. The Lopunny looked down to see a bump in his pants. She proceeded to fumble around with his pants and pulled out his suprisingly long erection. Even though he was 10 he had a 5 inch long member. She looked at it in amazement. She then took one of her paw and rubbed it up and down Vin's member, which caused it to twitch. He gasped at her surprisingly skillful treatment. Lopunny then took the head into her mouth and proceeded to move her mouth up and down on his shaft. It didn't take but a few times for him to cum in her mouth. She swallowed his load and turned around to face him. She then sat up in his lap and position his member at her entrance. She then proceeded to take him into her. He moaned at the almost silky feel of being inside Lopunny's dripping wet cunt. She started moving up and down on his length soaking it in her juices. He continued to moan as she increased in speed. Soon he got involved and started to buck his hips, while they both moaned. Their speed increased and they moaned even louder as they came towards their climax. With one final thrust Vin shot his seed deep into Lopunny's womb as she came all over his member. They panted form exhaustion and Lopunny pulled off of Vin's now limp manhood as his seed started to seep from her cunt. Once all of Vin's seed had seeped out of the Lopunny's cunt, it hopped off into the woods. He cleaned himself up and started back towards the tent. When got back he went to sleep and started t think about what had happened. He just fucked a pokemon, a P-O-K-E-M-O-N. He decided to put it all behind him and fell asleep. His Riolu noticed him get back and go to sleep. She was half asleep but could smell the faint scent of musk eminating from Vin. She ignored it and fell back asleep.

End of chapter

Author's note: what ya think?

Vin: man that was SO wrong

Shadre: isn't this basically beastiality?

Me: WTF o_O Shadre what the hell are you doing here :( You should be explaining your past.

Shadre: I needed a break

Vin: Who is he?

Me: ENOUGH! Listen reader PLEASE just review and shut these two up.

Vin: Seriously, who is he?

Me: Shut up Vin!


End file.
